Just A Shadow
by aniytlia
Summary: Serious, Sensual and Dark, this is my first fanfiction but not my first attempt at writing, as such this may not be formated the same way as most fanfictions, but since this is just for fun I don't care. This centeres around Kuroko and Kagami. Everything outside of their personalities, names and basic team aquanancies are made up so I can be as flexible as possible.
1. Chapter 1

Their hearts pounded as fingers twined beneath supple wintry sheets. Fire erupted across Kagami's flesh, a rich pool of warmth gathering deep in his stomach. Tender touches, lips that met and arched and trilled in pitch.

Ridiculous, this has to be a dream...

He shook his head, scattering sweat; sweat that was so familiar on the court yet so strangely alien, so disturbing here in the dark where the athlete had hardly done anything more strenuous than breathe.

Perhaps it was the second boy with him that made his heart pulse so quickly and his blood burn.

Why... Why is it Kuroko...?

Hands traveled, gliding against stomach and muscle chiseled by hours of labor on the court, created by the shifting of sure strides and the fervor of battle lust. The smaller boy's sighs were nearly silent as his face pressed deeper into the soft press of the mattress beneath the two. Kagami couldn't see past those blue, blue eyes looking back up into his, then a tiny smirk that was so unlike Kuroko that Kagami thrust himself back and away, into the dark where nothing existed but reaching, shadow-y hands.

"I'm you're shadow Kagami, just a shadow to a great player, nothing more."

And Kagami fell deeper and deeper into the realms of nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagami woke to a maelstrom. Before he had even become conscious enough to realize what he was doing he'd already torn apart the small locker space, his eyes ran across the destruction, open lockers with towels and clothes scattered across the floor, one door hanging precariously from its hinges. Kagami's hands were shaking when he bothered to look back down at them. He shook his head and ran those trembling appendages through short dark red hair.

Narrow nose and slight lips frowned and his massive frame seemed to loose about two inches when he sighed.

Only a dream.

For a moment Kagami thought to pick up the destruction his callous frustration had created, but he figured the other basketball team players would be back in the morning anyway and would do a better job attempting to sort out whose uniforms and merchandise belonged to who. It wasn't like the boys on the team were likely to steal from one another, their victorious streak, level of comardarie, and mutual goals assured as much.

The giant shouldered his pack before slipping his everyday shoes back on over monolith feet. He must have fallen asleep after practice and the others had neglected to wake him, they'd done so often enough when he had pushed himself too hard on the court.

"Ku...roko... huh?" he muttered, clenching his fist and eyes shut.

He stumbled out of the locker room, confused, angry, and more than a little unsure of himself. Self-doubt was a strange feeling for Kagami, something unwelcome, and as Kagami always did whenever something unwelcome came into his life, he either conquered it or pushed it aside.

"Conquer Kuroko... Is that even possible for a guy like him?"

A blush rose to stain Kagami's cheeks and he shook his head, slamming his way out of the locker room.

Just push it away, it never happened.

But some things don't just disappear.

In class, Kagami was determined not to fall asleep again.

Lately, his dreams had become more and more disconcerting, filled with moist breath, almost embraces, tracing fingertips, and Kuroko. But it wasn't Kuroko, not the boy that Kagami saw every day during practice, not the placid, nearly emotionless boy who stared ahead seemingly uncomprehending yet seeing everything.

Then there was the bit about the shadows that reached out and strangled the life from Kagami before he woke in a destructive rage.

How could he push something away that imbued every moment of his sleep, and even now, was beginning to take over his waking life as well?

Kagami glanced back where two seats behind him Kuroko was already sleeping, ice blue hair against pale, pale skin. Hands that knew basketball so well, hands that always seemed to know exactly where Kagami was...

Heat rose in the larger boys cheeks and he forced himself to turn back toward the board. Sensei was already glaring angrily at him, apparently for not giving off enough of the appearance of solid focus.

Soon Sensei was appeased and Kagami was left to war with his eyelids again.

What is this..?


	3. Chapter 3

The jarring thud of a dribbled basketball, the squeal of tennis shoes stopping the considerable weight of a trained basketball player, the swish of the net, whistle.

Practice was exhausting, and it wasn't long before Kuroko felt the need to sit down and alleviate some of the heat that was building up inside his head. Sweat dripped across flushed cheeks as his lungs heaved against his ribs.

He reached for a cup of water, bendable straw already pre-flexed, and held it against his brow, hoping the cold would help his heart rate even out instead of giving him a headache. Apathetic blue eyes traveled up and down the court, following the figures of his teammates. Koganei set himself for a shot, running past a defensive screen but Mitobe was far too good at defense to let Koganei get too close to the hoop. Of course, Koganei could shoot from anywhere on the court, but with only so-so accuracy so it wasn't very surprising when he went for the shot regardless and it bounced back off the hoop.

Kagami ran forward, body huge and muscled even in comparison to the other basketball players. Knees bent before he launched himself toward the hoop, flying ridiculously high across the court from the free point line. His hands finally reached the ball and slammed it down through the hoop with a smile so triumphant it would have been funny if the boys hadn't seen it half a dozen times by now.

Kuroko, however, could never get used to the way Kagami jumped. The way he managed to get that monolith frame of his over the heads of players taller than Kuroko by feet. Kagami could probably jump right over the smaller, blue-haired boy if there was a hoop on the other side... or a hamburger.

Riko-chan tossed a towel in Kuroko's direction and it landed across the top of his head and shoulders, Kuroko having not bothered to catch it, instead chose to focus on the position of his 'light' and partner, Kagami Taiga.

"Is he strong enough?" Kuroko finally murmured, lowering the drink from his forehead to hold down in his lap.

Riko looked down at Kuroko from her position near the court, hands on her hips, hair pulled back by a cap. "To jump? Not nearly strong enough to last like he wants to."

Kuroko peered at the boy anxiously, a slow frown drawing at the corners of his mouth.

Riko couldn't help getting the feeling that jumping wasn't what Kuroko had meant, but she shrugged it off. Who could ever really understand what Kuroko was thinking?

Practice continued, Hyuga refused to miss a shot even though Kagami fought aggressively against him, the combined efforts of the team captain and Mitobe made for great sport against the 'natural talent' that the team had come to rely upon.

Before long, however, Kuroko saw that Kagami was getting tired, perhaps it was still too soon after his injury and his legs were still paining him from over exerting himself. Riko-chan must have seen this too because she called him back and told him to cool his head.

"Hah? I'm fine, I can play basketball against anyone for however long I want!"

"Just get back here and take a break. It's not like I'm asking you to amputate a leg or something. Here, Kuroko's got some water."

Her shrewd eyes followed him as he shambled off the court but once they were assured that he was in fact going to take a rest, they returned to the rest of the team running back and forth across the court.

Kuroko was already reaching to take a sip when Kagami leaned down, arms folded across his broad chest. Kuroko's eyes widened as their brows pressed together and Kagami's lips clamped firmly around his straw. His eyes made contact with his, and the air was suddenly hot with sweat and body heat thrust too close together.

Kuroko coughed and pulled away.

Why couldn't he have waited or asked for a drink?

Kagami never broke eye contact. He was searching for any trace of the strange Kuroko from his dream. The one that smirked, the one that was condescending and dark and surprisingly fragile.

Nope, this Kuroko is just as normal as ever

.

Eventually he pulled away and ran a hand through his hair, staring down at the boy from his considerable height. Kuroko arched his neck back and stared right back up, ever silent and unapproachable. Kagami had absolutely no idea what the boy was thinking.

"You can have it, I have to talk with Riko-sensei anyway."

Kuroko thrust the drink at Kagami and the red-headed boy fumbled for it before it splashed all over the ground. Kuroko was already up and asking for a moment of Riko-chan's time - frown still tugging at the corners of his mouth - by the time Kagami was able to look back up.

The two walked away from the game for a moment, but not without Riko shouting one last comment back over her shoulder, "You stay _there_ Kagami Taiga, or I'll have Hyuga-san deal with you."


	4. Chapter 4

"Kagami-san? Kagami-san? Oi, Ka~gami!" A finger flicked Kagami on the forehead, shocking him out of his daydreaming. Coach frowned down at him, but it was hardly imposing. Even while he was sitting her eyes were very near level with his.

"Hi?"

"What are you doing lazy boy! We've got to get moving!"

The sound of squeaking shoes and the thudding of basketballs nearly drowned out her voice. It was strange for Kagami to zone out so much while on the practice court, but it couldn't really be helped when his thoughts where so obviously elsewhere.

"You've got to hear this!" a voice shouted.

"Hear what?" Kagami grumbled. Glancing over Riko's shoulder he saw Hyuga, his team captain, and Izuki, his senior famed for his 'hawk-eye' skill, both looking equally uneasy. "What is it?" He was more alert now, getting to his feet and looming up to his full height.

Their nervousness was contagious, but it wasn't like Kagami to get nervous, instead, he only got angry. "What? Out with it already, what's wrong... Riko-san?"

"There's a problem with our next game, Kuroko can't play."

Kagami's brow furrowed, off guard. "It's okay that Kuroko can't play, I'll just play hard enough for the both of us." He stretched long, muscled arms over his head, loosening the lower regions of his back that had gone stiff with inactivity. "What's wrong with Kuroko-san?"

Riko hesitated before replying; "I don't know. He wouldn't explain really, but Kuroko says he has to stop playing in order to work. I told him we could try and get a fund running if things were bad at home, but he wouldn't accept it. I thought that maybe," she bit her lip, "Maybe you could talk some sense into him?"

Kagami stared blankly, not understanding.

Kuroko not playing basketball? Was that even possible?

Kagami shook his head, "It's his decision to make, who am I to make him do something he doesn't want to do?"

"But he wants to do it!" she shouted, slamming her fist down against the side of her leg, she came forward, right up to Kagami so that he had to strain his neck down in order to keep eye contact. "You _know_ how much he loves basketball, more than anyone loves it, he can't just stop playing."

There was a fierce determination locked in those brown eyes, something familiar to Kagami. "Then tell him yourself." He wanted to shout but it came out almost like a growl.

Something shifted in her face, almost imperceptible, but teammates knew nearly every nuance of each others countenance, and so all the players saw the change. Hyuga, infinitely more knowledgeable on how to handle their Coach, took Riko by the shoulder so he could take her place pressuring Kagami.

"That boy is apathetic toward everything except basketball and you, do something and get him back, we can't play without him whether we can win or not."

Kagami jumped back, afraid for his life as Hyuga glared him down. Despite the disparity in their size and strength, Hyuga was just plain scary.

Kagami shook his head and stormed out of the gym, tossing a callous remark behind him, "Ever try forcing Kuroko to do something he doesn't want to?"

He stomped down the hall, heedless of the normal students he might have been crushing underfoot.

Work? Why would he have to work? With his grades and skills at the court of course he'd get a scholarship to a university, is something wrong at home? What kind of home life does Kuroko have anyway?

An image of three identical faces drinking milkshakes swarmed behind his eyes, the only difference was one was balding, the second had long, woman's hair, and the third was Kuroko.

Kagami paused, _yeah, that's probably it._

I wonder where he's got a job at, he's pretty pathetic at everything other than passing, so nothing physical. Tch, too quiet and weak to work somewhere like a call center.

The image of Kuroko sitting at a desk talking to strangers in that unnerving, apathetic voice nearly had Kagami doubled over laughing.

That leaves fast food I guess, I wonder who'll take him

.

Kuroko... huh?

That was when Kagami saw Kise.

Out front at the school gates, there he was, looking down at his cell phone.

Is he waiting for someone?

Kagami stopped his marching and went closer to the window, peering out, waiting for what was going to happen next. For the first while all he could see was the typical release of fan girls all watching him nervously from a distance.

Models are pretty popular aren't they?

Then Kise looked up and a smile split his blond head in half. He raced forward and put his arm around the shoulder of a slight, blue-haired boy.

Something thick and ugly filled Kagami's stomach and sloshed behind his eyes. Another feeling that Kagami wasn't accustomed too. Sure, he knew awe, he knew respect for what others had obtained, but this wasn't like any of that. It was fierce, feral, _sickening_.

Kagami grit his teeth and pushed himself away from the window so he couldn't see Kise and Kuroko walking down the street together, Kise laughing as if they were close, closer than they ought to be, Kuroko... being Kuroko.

This is ridiculous, get a hold of yourself, what are you even thinking?

Kagami ran outside, nearly bowling over several students on his hot pursuit, but the pair was already gone before he had reached the gates, and Kise could have taken them anywhere.


	5. Chapter 5

Heat, so much burning skin and icy blue sprawled across the lean frame of Kagami's chest. He looked down at the smaller boy sitting on his lap, Kagami's hands molded to the indents at Kuroko's hips and the boy moaned as tongue clashed against tongue. The kiss was long and deep, and when they finally broke apart Kagami's voice was harsh and gritty, "Further, open them up for me."

The boy staring back at him looked scared, his fingers shook against Kagami's dark in comparison skin. His lips trembled and Kagami couldn't help but wrap his arms tight around the boy in his lap.

"I won't hurt you." he whispered, "I won't, I promise."

Kuroko was quiet, and then it was the boy who wasn't Kuroko at all, it was the shadow, something else.

He whispered, "But you _are_ hurting me aren't you Taiga?"

Kagami froze, the sound of his name coming from a body who was decidedly _not_ Kuroko chilling the blood in his veins.

"You hurt everything don't you?" And the wrong Kuroko laughed, hysterically, his screeching voice ricocheted back and forth across the room, beating against Kagami until he was tearing at his hair. Then the shadows came and wrapped around his throat and Kagami wasn't Kagami anymore, he was someone different, someone he used to be.

Something else.


End file.
